lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Beavis and Butthead- "Fire, Fire, Fire!"
About 5 years ago I was walking around looking for furniture and what not for my new apartment. While looking through boxes of things people were selling, I found an old and scratched up cabinet. I asked the house owner how much the old cabinet would cost and the guy stared at me as if he were worried and just told me, "You can have it for free." I thought this was weird but I ignored him because I was getting something free. As I was leaving the guy just kept starring at me like if there was something wrong with the cabinet. When I got to my apartment, I put the cabinet inside my room and that's when I noticed the last drawer was closed shut with a lock. I didn't feel like driving back and asking for the key, so I just got a hammer and smashed the lock. I started folding my pants and putting them inside the drawers when I finally got to the last drawer, I noticed a blank box that looked like a box for a vhs. I opened the box and to my surprise, I found a tape that said "Beavis and Butthead- "Fire, Fire, Fire!" in sharpie. I am a huge Beavis and Butthead fan so when I found this I stopped what I was doing and put the tape in. It started playing and a message showed up: This is not a real episode. This is just a test and it will not air on tellevision. -Mike Judge I got even more excited that this was a lost episode. I asked myself why the person at the garage sell would give this to me. I ignored my questioning and just continued watching. It started with the intro normally and then went to Beavis and Butthead watching TV. They just sat there listening to people screaming in pain and started to giggle every once in a while. This went on for ten minutes. I started to feel kind of unconfortable as this never happened in the show. Then suddenly their faces looked shocked kind of weird. They stayed like that for two minutes with no audio. I turned up the volume all the way up when suddenly there was the sound of static. I quickly got the controller and pressed mute. That's when I noticed something weird, Beavis was bald and had a huge cut on his face, and Butt-Head had no logo on his shirt. They both had weird colored eyes, like their skin. All of a sudden they looked normal again so I decided to put the volume back up. There wasn't anymore static noise. The scene switched to Beavis and Butt-Head walking around the mall giggling as usual. It seemed like they were discussing one of their dumb ideas. I couldn't make out what they were saying because the quality of the sound seemed really bad. The only thing I knew they were saying was "fire". They said it about 5 times. The scene then switched to Tom Anderson's house burning up. Beavis and Butt-Head were laughing. Not giggling like they usually do. It was kind of scary, I wanted to turn it off but I couldn't. Tom Anderson came out of the house running. He was on fire and his face was burned and he was bleeding with skin pouring down to the ground. Tom Anderson finally died and the camera zoomed up on his face where it only showed his bloody skull and his singed hat. Beavis and Butt-Head started laughing hysterically and said "fire, fire, fire!" they continued saying it until it got really loud. I put my tv volume on 1 and it still sounded loud. Finally, the tape cut to static. I have't touched that tape and don't plan to ever. If someone gives you something free. Don't open the lock... Category:Trollpasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Old Shit Category:Lost episudes Category:TELAVISHUN Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Shok ending